chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Smash Battle Episode 1: Gathering of the Smash Battle
Chapter 1: Swift Swap of the Host! It was quite the peaceful day. Sonic and Tails (well at least Tails) were enjoying the sun. Not a single care was there. But it came suddenly. The blimp piloted by Eggman. Sonic was finally able to get back up and running after the blimp in which he discovered Omochao talking to him. We are now to dive in and get our deserved explanation. Theme Song ::10 - 10 Here we go again! ::9 - 9 Don't fall behind! ::8 - 8 Say, don't be late! ::7 - 7 Destination heaven! ::6 - 5 Stay alive! ::4 - 3 Now it's you and me! ::2 - 1 We're gonna have fun ::Say, blast off! Hey! ::Excalibar - It's not that far ::What do ya make? - Give & Take ::Blowin' home - Time Zone ::Check out Egg - He's never alone ::Leather'n Lace - Get in place! ::What do y' get? - Say, fast jet! ::Doom Room - Cosmic zoom ::Heads up, Jake - It's Sonic boom! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Your hour is near at hand, ::You've got the power to save the land! ::Take a little chance - Slip on through ::Y' gotta survive no matter what you do ::You gotta do for you ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::The power is in your mind ::To save the planet and conquer time! : ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Deep in space and time ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Forever in your mind! ::Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive ::Cause if you try, you can do anything'' Sonic: Come on Tails! Tails: *dashing after him holding his binoculars* Is that Omochao? Sonic: *looks at Tails* No way! Tails: Look for yourself! *threw the bionculars to Sonic* (And sure enough it was Omochao manning watching as Eggman piloted a blimp.) Sonic: *smirking* It sure it. Think you can still sustain my weight! Tails: *a bit discouraged* I'll try! *grabs Sonic's hand and begins flying to the blimp* Tails: *losing breath* TOO HIGH! Sonic: Alright! HOLD ON! Tails: *holds onto Sonic's hand* Sonic: SONIC...BOOM! *blasts through the door and lands on the top of the blimp* Tails: *catching his breath* Sonic: What would Omochao be doing with Eggman? Tails: Well he is a fair sport Sonic. He doesn't only help us ya know. Sonic: Time to investagate. *opens the door and climbs down the ladder* Tails: Coming! *follows* Omochao: I think they make medicine for that... Eggman: Oh...yeah. Sonic: EGGMAN! Eggman: SONIC?! Omochao: SONIC! Tails: Tails! Sonic, Eggman and Omochao: *look at Tails* ... Sonic: Omochao, what are you doing with Eggman! Omochao: You'll see soon enough. Sonic: Come on, man! I thought we were pals! Omochao: We are. But Eggy here has been trying to steal my idea! So it's time to teach him right! Eggman: *groans* Sonic: What idea? Omochao: It's a surprise! You can both find out what's going on if you toon into my new alert channel at 3 PM! Sonic: Alright! Thanks Omochao! *opens the door* Tails: ... *sighs as he jumps out with Sonic* Chapter 2: Omochao's Outstanding Announcement! Tails: It's three! Change it! (We interrupt this airing of Chao in Space to give you an important announcement!) Omochao: Hello! It's me Omochao! And if you don't know me, GET OUT OF THE ROCK YOU ARE CURRENTLY LIVING ON. Omochao: I myself am holding a special raffle for the first World Tournament in which I will be the host and a contestent! The following raffle will happen as contestants from all over the world will put their emblem and name on a slip and add it the Warp Zone in which I and my Egg Pawn allies will pick 128 competitors to compete. Egg Pawns: *wave* Tails: Let's get going! (Sonic and Tails got there to meet plenty of company) Sonic: Yo, Knuckles! Knuckles: *speaking to Espio* Finally, it's not for emeralds or a prize. Just to prove your brute strength. Hey Sonic! Espio: It is not only about the strength, but complexity of your abilities mentally and physically-- Knuckles: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what's up? Here to join the raffle. Sonic: Why else would we be here? Knuckles: Good point. Say, I think you should watch where you step. Sonic: Why's that-- Amy: *tackles Sonic down* Sonic! Tails: YEESH. Amy: Hello, Sonic, Tails as you know-- Sonic: You're here to win my affection by proving your strength against the others. We've heard this before. Amy: ...Oh wow, you know me so well Sonic! *hugs him* Espio: *grunts* I need to find Charmy. *walks off* Sonic: I'll be right back. *goes to put his slip in the raffle* Tails: It's been a while since I've last been in a fight Sonic...you think I can do it? Sonic: I don't think so. Tails: Aw... Sonic: I ''know so. Tails: Thanks Sonic. Espio: Hello, Vector, Charmy. Vector: You made it! How was that defensive training. Espio: Exceptional. Charmy: Can you teach me some! Espio: To have training like mine, you will need much discipline, comprehension, and knowledge. I'm afraid you're too young to understand. Charmy: I'll show you! Once I make it to the tournament, I'll fly high! Vector: Now, now you two. We're a team and regardless of how things are set up we stay that way, ya here. Charmy: Yeah. Espio: Understood. *walk to the booth* Amy: Guys. Knuckles: Yeah Amy? Amy: Has it ever occured to you how Eggman escaped White Space? Tails: It slipped my mind for a sec, but than I realized robots saved a black hedgehog from a fatal freefall to the earth. Sonic: *walking home to see the winners on TV* With him back, who knows who else we'll see? Amy: Yeah, *continues talking with the others* ??????: *A CERTAIN RED ARMADILLO* You'll see soon Sonic... Chapter 3: The Results Are In! Omochao: THANKS FOR WAITING! AND NOW INTRODUCING TO YOUR 128 CONTESTANTS: #'Amy Rose #'The...Um...Shadow Warrior!' #'Emerl!?' #'Antoine D'Coolette!' #'Snively Robotnik!' #'Momma Robotnik!' #'Cream the Rabbit!' #'Johnny Lightfoot!' #'Athair the Echidna!' #'Stophe the Hedgehog' #'Manic the Hedgehog' #'Erazor Djinn' #'Caterkiller' #'Hero Chao' #'Topaz' #'Tekno the Canary' #'Knuckles the Echidna' # Void # Crabmeat #'EggRobo' #'Metal Sonic 3.0' #'Sonia the Hedgehog' #'Mammoth Mogul' #'Blaze the Cat' #'Bokkun' # E-100 Alpha (Zero) #'Chris Thorndyke' #'Ray the Flying Squirrel' #'E-10000R' #'Monkey Khan' #'Tails Doll' #'Bartleby MontClair' #'Dr.Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' #'Katella' #'Doctor Finitevus' #'Ulala' #'Tho'Rip Xi' #'Wes Weasley' #'AiAi' #'A...Normal Generic Chao'...this was totally randomized #'Rob O' Hedge' #'Bark the Polarbear' #'Doctor Eggman Nega' #'Swatbot #125442-'- I QUIT. SERIOUSLY. A SWATBOT?! GAWD #Orbot: Cubot and I will take it from here...Tikal the Echidna #Marine the Raccoon #Chomps the Dinosaur #Coconuts # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #